


Alternative Universes

by bluecolline



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, This is basically from random AUs in Tumblr, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecolline/pseuds/bluecolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In whatever situation, whenever the time is, wherever the place is - Bechloe is endgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Universes

**A/N:** _Just prompts I actually have the strength to do. If you want to give awesome prompts, go ahead._

_Pitch Perfect is not mine._

_This is based on: **#245: the meet cute** by **meetcuteprompts** post in Tumblr_

_…_

* * *

  **“What in the name of…”**

It was a Saturday, and you were just hanging out at your favorite bar. Just chillin’ out drinking beer.

It was fun at first…then you see this lady walk in.

Brunette. A little shorter than you. Pale. Chizeled cheekbones. Hot.

You raised an eyebrow and clamped your lips, because _damn._ Then you caught her glance, and she smiled at you, and if it’s only literally possible you could be a melted puddle of goo on the floor now with that smile she just gave you. She smirked, noticing the way you became flustered.

Then your heart raced when you saw her walking towards your table. You gulped.

“Hey.”

“Hey!” you answered back rather a bit more enthusiastically.

“Do you have someone accompanying you?” You looked at her eyes and saw how stormy-blueish they are, and with that innocent look on her face that charms every bone in your body, just makes you shiver a bit.

“Uhm, n-no.”

“Do you mind if I…?” she motions to the chair across you and you’re pretty sure you’re smiling like an idiot because she laughed lightly at you then pulled out the chair and took the seat. She rests her elbow on top of the back rest, as her sitting angle is slightly twisted away from you. You clamped your lips again.

“So, why does a fine lady as yourself in a bar, sitting alone at a night like this? Shouldn’t you be with a friend? Or perhaps a lover?” she asked with her voice low and soft like velvet, but also has this dark and mysterious vibe from the way she speaks. Like an old century pile of vocabularies coming out from her sexy thin lips.

“Uhm, no. I just come here every Saturday to just, chill out and have a drink. Sometimes I’m with friends though, but they’re pretty busy at the moment so yeah. Oh, and I’m single.” You explained again with your ever cheerful smile. It was actually a bit of a bummer when Aubrey and Stacie were occupied with work and some other stuff(Stacie’s reason being the latter), but thanks to that you got the opportunity to talk to this hot piece of brunette, sitting and smiling in a charmingly mysterious way.

She nodded her head slowly, as if to analyze every word you just said, and her eyes narrowed a bit, looking at you as if trying to read your mind through your eyes. You see the corner of her lips twitched upwards, and gosh it’s so _damn sexy._

“Hm. Interesting.” She hums, her right hand hovering her face as her fingers traced her lower lip, and you can’t help but stare, and feel your lips part just a mere inch. “I’m Beca, by the way.” She said, and it took you out just in time to fully comprehend what she just said.

“C-Chloe. I’m Chloe.” You once again, flustered as she caught you in your actions, and she just laughed at you because she thinks you’re being cute.

You two talked, and it even surprised you that you two have a lot of common. Same interests, same taste in music…it’s like fate. Too good to be true.

It was then you noticed that a change of look in her eyes. She wasn’t looking at you, but someone right behind you. The way she looks at them, like an animal to their prey and you can’t fight the tinge of disappointment that hits you on the nerve. But _c’mon Chlo, you two just met._

You don’t want to turn your head and look at Beca’s eye of interest as you don’t want to become so obvious about being jelly. But you can’t also get that itch out of your system because curiosity gets the better of you. So you – as subtle as possible – bowed your head a bit lower then turned it slowly to see who Beca was looking at.

She was eyeing this blonde in a leather top and black pair of shorts. And holy shit, compare to this woman’s hotness, you’re a lit matchstick, she’s a campfire. You gulped as you turned your head back towards Beca, who was now looking at you with amused eyes.

She was giving this small smirk, as if she knows what exactly you are doing.

“Uhm..” you started, and you can almost see your sub-conscious face palming themselves in front of you. _Way to start a conversation, Chlo._

“Excuse me, Chloe but I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you. I do hope we would meet again.” She said in haste and walks towards behind you. You weren’t able to respond as you turned your body and followed her with your eyes, just to notice that the blonde wasn’t there anymore. _She must’ve followed her._ You pout at the thought. _Damn, I thought I had a chance. C’mon Chlo, you didn’t even had the courage to ask for her number!_

_Now you’re not even sure if you two will ever meet again, like ever._

_I suggest you walk your sexy ass and follow that girl, and try to score._

_Shit, what if I see them outside and they’re like making out?!_

_Jesus, Chlo will you stop over-looking at things. Just go follow her._

You stand up and took a deep breath. You muster up a bit of courage you got from the beer you have been drinking. Although it isn’t much, it’s something.

You walk towards the exit where Beca went. When you open the door, you were met with the chilly air of 2 in the morning, and you can see that there isn’t much people around because the streets are deserted.

Then you heard a groan. You whipped your head towards that sound and walked towards it, because yeah, curiosity. You don’t even think twice of what might actually awaits you when you arrived but you don’t quite care.

You arrive at an alley and saw a silhouette of two people. You walk towards them, or briskly walking actually.

“Beca?” you asked, and you saw her face turns towards you – her face panic-stricken, her eyes wide.

Only then you noticed what is actually the scene in front of you.

Beca has a stake plunged through the hot blonde you saw she was eyeing back at the bar, on the chest and in a second they turned to dust as if to just poof into thin air.

Your eyes widened.

_What freakin’ hell._

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me your own prompt or Tumblr prompts. It's up to you, really.


End file.
